Xeno Vegeta
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 732Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide, 2009 |Date of death = |Height = 5'5" (164 cm) |Weight = 123 lbs (56 Kg) |Address = WST 3338926 K.Same as Bulma, Daizenshuu 7, 1996 |Occupation = Prince of Planet Vegeta (formerly) High-class Warrior Time Patroller |Allegiance = Time Patrol |FamConnect = Vegeta (alternate world counterpart) Future Vegeta (alternate timeline counterpart) Vegeta (parallel world counterpart) King Vegeta: Xeno (father) Bulma (wife) Trunks: Xeno (alternate timeline son) Goku: Xeno (rival/fusee) Chronoa (boss) }} is an incarnation of Vegeta from a world separate to the main timeline who is a member of the Time Patrol. Appearance Vegeta: Xeno wears battle armor similar to Mira and the other Time Breakers', albeit black in color. During his temporary period as the Black-Masked Saiyan he also wore a mask with a green ring around the facial area and a Time Breaker symbol. Personality Vegeta: Xeno's personality is identical to his main counterpart's. Biography Dragon Ball Heroes Dark Empire Saga ;Cell-X Saga Like Goku: Xeno, Vegeta: Xeno was summoned by Chronoa in order to help Future Trunks with his missions. Vegeta and Future Trunks arrive back in time, and Vegeta gives Future Trunks a device from Bulma that can locate the Dark Dragon Balls. The device leads them to the Cell Games arena, where they see the Z Fighters defeated by Cell: Xeno, who has a Dark Dragon Ball. Vegeta easily beats down Cell and then destroys most of his body with a Final Flash, shocking Future Trunks with his strength. Vegeta prepares to finish Cell but is suddenly attacked by Demon God Gravy before he has the chance. Future Trunks catches him as he is sent flying and then places the Potara Earrings he obtained from Chronoa onto himself and the unconscious Vegeta, fusing the two into Vegeks. Vegeks suddenly appears and begins fighting Gravy. Putine states that they must take them down, as they may get in the way in the future and uses her powers to make Cell undergo a Dark Evolution. With both Vegeks and Gravy being annoyed at Cell-X getting in the way of their battle, they briefly put aside their fight and attack him in unison with the resulting attack wiping out Cell-X for good. Suddenly Vegeks diffuses leaving Vegeta and Trunks separated once again. As Gravy goes in for the finish on the two Saiyans they are suddenly teleported away by Chronoa's magic as Gravy wonders where they went. ;Dark Demon God Buu Saga Vegeta and Trunks were soon summoned by Chronoa to help Goku defeat the Dark Empire army and Demon God Buu. Chronoa seeing how powerful Buu has become removes her Potara earrings and gives them to Goku and the reluctant Vegeta which transforms them into Vegito: Xeno. Vegito immediately steps in between the battle involving Kid Buu and Future Trunks. Vegito and the empowered Kid Buu begin fighting where they prove to be a match for each other, exchanging blows on both sides. Vegito fires his Spirit Sword technique directly at Kid Buu but before it reaches him the attack is blocked by the sudden appearance of Chamel. ;Xeno Janemba Saga Soon after they defuse back into Goku and Vegeta and speak with Chamel who tells them both that Hell has become agitated and takes the two of them there where they confront Towa and Shroom. Chamel tells Goku and Vegeta to attack Shroom while he deals with Towa and they all begin to battle. Goku and Vegeta struggle against Shroom as they have little strength after having their souls mowed, one of Shroom's special abilities. With little other choice, Goku and Vegeta use the Fusion Dance to become Gogeta and transform into a Super Saiyan before urging Shroom to fight him again. The battle rages on with neither having a clear advantage. When a space portal opens up above the two, the time limit for Goku and Vegeta's Fusion runs out. When Goku flies off to head through the portal, Shroom attempts to stop him but Vegeta intervenes by grabbing his Scythe, allowing Goku to get away while Vegeta faces off against Shroom alone. ;Mechikabura Revival Saga As Vegeta continues his battle against Shroom, he starts to struggle as he has grown weak from Shroom stealing away parts of his soul. As Shroom goes in for a finishing attack, Vegeta is saved by the Gotenks: Xeno who appears through a space portal. Chronoa who was tagging alongside Gotenks, uses her magic to rewind the damage that he has taken but warns him to not over exert himself. He, along with the rest of the Time Patrol are brought to the Demon Realm so they can stop Mechikabura from having his wish granted by Dark Shenron. Towa sends out her soldiers to stop the advancing Time Patrol and Vegeta in return transforms into a Super Saiyan 4 after Chronoa tells him that he won't distort time in this realm. Vegeta, along with Gotenks and Chamel easily deal away with the soldiers before confronting the other Demon Gods but as Vegeta battles Gravy he finds that his injuries have already returned. With little other choice he fuses with Goku to become Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta and makes quick work of his enemies before suddenly being transported back to the Time Nest. Prison Planet Saga Demigra Assault Saga Power ;Manga In his base form, Vegeta: Xeno proves to be able to easily outmatch Perfect Cell: Xeno - who has merged with the Dark Dragon Ball and defeated Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan. However the Demon God Gravy was able to knock him unconscious with one blow. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Final Flash' - Vegeta draws his hands back and gathers up his energy. Then, he thrusts his palms forward and discharges a massive golden beam of energy towards his opponent. **'Dark Final Flash' - Black Masked Saiyan draws his hands back and gathers up his energy. Then, he thrusts his palms forward and discharges a massive golden beam of energy towards his opponent. *'Atomic Flash' - Vegeta raises his index finger, middle finger, and thumb forward and fires a powerful bolt of energy at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. **'Double Atomic Flash' - While in his Super Saiyan 4 form, Vegeta: Xeno fires a powerful bolt of energy from both of his hands at the opponent. *'Fusion Dance' - A short series of poses that are performed by two characters of equal power levels and roughly equal size. To correctly perform the Fusion, the fusees must strike the poses in a perfectly symmetrical image of one another. The result of a correctly performed Fusion Dance is a superior being whose power is multiplied several-fold over that of the individual fusees. |-|Forms and transformations= ;Super Saiyan ;Super Saiyan 3 ;Super Saiyan 4 As with Goku: Xeno, Vegeta: Xeno is forbidden from using this form under normal circumstances. ;Black-Masked Saiyan is a state taken on by Vegeta when he is under the control of Demigra and the Time Breakers. In this state, Vegeta wears a dark bodysuit and a Time Breaker armor colored like his regular Saiyan armor. Just like Bardock, he attains a mask that can block Blutz Waves. Black-Masked Saiyan makes his debut appearance in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the ninth mission of the God Mission series (GDM9). |-|Fusions= ;Vegeks: Xeno ;Vegito: Xeno Vegito: Xeno is the Potara Fusion of Goku: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno. They merge in order to battle Dark Demon God Buu. ;Gogeta: Xeno Gogeta: Xeno is the Fusion Dance fusion of Goku: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno. In the trailers they fuse in order to battle Janemba: Xeno, and later to battle Demon God Dabura as a Super Saiyan 4 in the eighth mission of the original series (SDBH8). In the manga they fused to battle Demon God Shroom and later the gathered Demon Gods. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Ryō Horikawa Battles *Vegeta vs. Cell: Xeno (Perfect Form) *Vegeta vs. Gravy *Vegeta and Goku vs. Shroom (Demon God) *Vegeta: Xeno (Super Saiyan 4), Gotenks: Xeno and Chamel (Demon God) vs. Dark Empire Forces *Vegeta: Xeno (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Gravy (Demon God) Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Vegeta Xeno es:Vegeta Xeno Category:Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Time Patrol Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Princes Category:Martial Artists Category:Time Breakers